The Love You Are Due
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Everyone runs in fear, fear of you. Oh, how they hate you, Jason Voorhees. But I cannot be like them. I cannot help but love you.


**The Love You Are Due**

**By: Helen Li**

Everyone ran for their lives, screaming out of terror from the sight of Jason Voorhees. He stood, ominously holding his machete, ready to kill. Crashing parties was always one of his specialties. It would be a miracle of any of us escaped.

I hadn't moved yet. I found myself unable to move my legs. Was I frozen in fear?

He started towards me, and I could tell, even if he was hidden behind his hockey mask, that he was focused on killing me first before going after the others.

I then realized I wasn't afraid of dying; I wasn't frozen in fear. I stood where I was because I wanted to, because I _chose_ to.

Why did I want to stay and face my imminent death?

I wanted him to know, that's why. I stayed because I had to let him know.

I didn't share the same feelings as everyone else. I did not hate Jason, I loved him.

Was that too sick and twisted of me? Was that why the thought was stuck in the back of my mind like a sore reminder of my ugly uniqueness?

I couldn't help it. I knew what it was like to go through trauma. I didn't have to go through the exact same experience as he did to understand. The connection was there, even if he had no idea.

Maybe the murders weren't justified, but at least he didn't kill the innocent. Jason wouldn't even kick a dog. There was _good_ in him. What drove him to kill was bad, though it only targeted the sinners.

As I thought of all this, of how he was hated, loathed and feared, I started to cry. I cried, not for me, but for him. I cried because no one, besides his mother, had ever loved him. No one except for me.

And that is what I had to tell him.

I had to let him know.

It didn't matter if it took my life. I would have ended up dying anyways with these slow legs of mine. I was never the athletic type. Instead of sports, I took up writing poetry. I had all these thoughts and emotions inside of me, bursting to get out. My life goal was to be published, though now it seemed that I would come short of accomplishing that dream. But who knows. Someone could end up finding my writing, and I could become another Emily Dickinson.

A small smile crept onto my face as I thought of this. I smiled as tears rolled down my face.

I didn't have much time left. Soon Jason would raise his machete and bring it down upon me.

He was only a few steps away.

I looked straight into his eyes; they could not escape me from the mask.

"Wait," I called. "I have something to say."

He paused, hesitant to obey. I knew I had to be quick with my words.

"I only wish others saw you the same way I do," I said softly. "I cannot hate you, Jason. I cannot help but _love_ you. Do you hear me? I want you to know that."

He was like a statue, unmoving to my words. I had not the slightest guess as to what he was thinking.

"I understand, Jason," I said. "It wasn't fair what happened to you. I know the ones you chose to kill were sinners. They all were. I know that you would not truly kill the innocent, even though everyone has sinned. You see me as a bad person because I was at this party. I cannot change your judgment, but that isn't why I'm here. I am here to tell you that I care. Never forget it."

I took a step towards him. My fingers trembled as I reached up to touch his mask. I could have sworn he shuddered at my motion.

I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, on the side of his hockey mask.

"You are beautiful," I said.

I looked into his eyes again.

And I could see that they were looking back at me.

I knew that losing my life would be nothing compared to him finally feeling _loved_ again.

I closed my eyes and recalled a poem.

A poem I had written for him.

_Is it safe to say that you were misunderstood?_

_You were robbed of your life during your childhood_

_It was no accident, but a horrible crime_

_No one would help you at the time_

_The only person that cared was your mother_

_And then she died, and there was no other_

_The amount of pain you must have felt_

_Leading to the revenge you dealt_

_Oh, the tears I shed_

_Oh, the thoughts in my head_

_I only wish I could show you_

_The love you are due_


End file.
